Natal do Zodíaco
by Marjarie
Summary: Muita festa e, principalmente, muita bagunça aguarda nossos bravos cavaleiros.


Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Natal do Zodíaco**

- Hô! Hô! Hô! Feliz Natal.

- Pronto, lá vem. – Ikki resmungou de sua poltrona do papai assim que escutou tais palavras. Era claro que apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de imitar Papai Noel de forma tão tosca. E lá estava ele, de gorro vermelho, aproximando-se numa faceirice pura... Sim, não era outro se não, Seiya, o pocotó do Zodíaco. – Tenho apenas três coisas a dizer. Número um, o Natal é à meia-noite. Número dois, não me faça passar vergonha. Número três, você ta ridículo com esse gorro.

- Pois é! – riu com bom humor e saiu cantarolando uma musiquinha natalina.

Ikki soltou um profundo suspiro. Era cada vez mais difícil fazer o papel de responsável no meio daquele bando... Sentia-se como o dono de uma creche. Balançando a cabeça para esquecer-se do carma que carregava, voltou a se acomodar confortavelmente em sua poltrona.

Estavam em uma casinha no campo, um lugar tranqüilo para terem sua noite feliz. Graças a Zeus, Saori foi convidada para passar o Natal com Jabu, e Ikki não a deixou recusar. Já era demais ter que trabalhar para ela, aturá-la também no feriado seria tortura demais para uma pessoa só.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou por completo. Aquele silêncio era mais do que bem vindo. Hein? Silêncio? Com aquele bando? Levantou-se e disparou até a sala de jantar, encontrando Seiya pendurado na árvore de Natal, tentando brincar de Tarzan com o festão. Tava na cara que ele sabia estar errado, por isso não soltou nenhum grito da selva.

- Seiya! – gritou o mais Ave Fênix possível, quase tirando o pégaso de cima da árvore a tapa.

- Ops.

- Que mané ops o quê! Suma daqui!

Vendo a aura assassina em torno de Ikki, Seiya soltou o festão e saiu porta afora, correndo como um risco.

Bufando, saiu à cata dos outros. Próxima parada: banheiro. Começou a se aproximar e sua expressão a se fechar. Uma trilha de água saia por baixo da porta, algum animal estava provocando uma inundação! A porta estava fechada, mas não seria isso que o impediria. Com um chute, arrombou a dita cuja, dando de cara com um Hyoga com uma rosa na boca, mergulhando na banheira, às lágrimas.

- Mamãe. – eram os lamentos que cisne soltava enquanto mais e mais água jorrava para todos os lados.

Se olhar matasse, aquela banheira seria o túmulo de um guerreiro.

- Hyoga! – o cisne, pego no flagra, apenas conseguiu abrir a boca em surpresa, a rosa sendo levada poeticamente pelas águas turbulentas. – Limpe isso! – ordenou e saiu batendo a porta.

O destino seguinte era o quarto e Ikki até temia o que encontraria ali. Entrou e soltou um suspiro aliviado, era só o Shun chorando enquanto assistia a um filme pornô...

Hein?

- Ikkiiiiiiiiii, ele está fazendo coisas más com a moça... Buaaaaaaaa.

Ikki permaneceu catatônico por um momento.

E então...

- Mas quem foi o pervertido que deixou uma coisa dessas aqui? – recuperando-se do choque, correu com seu cosmo em chamas, arrancando o aparelho da tomada e quase quebrando a parede junto. Na caixa do filme, uma etiqueta cor de rosa com os dizeres: Propriedade de Saori Kido, foi o que bastou para que Fênix apertasse o DVD até transformá-lo em pó.

- Eu só queria assistir algo para passar o tempo e... E... Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. – explodindo em lágrimas, correu para abraçar o irmão – Eu fiquei com tanto medoooo.

Fênix via tudo vermelho, que audácia daquela deusa de quinta em querer perverter seu irmãozinho. Vingança era a palavra que repetia incansavelmente em seu cérebro, mas precisava manter o foco, sua missão ainda não terminara. Com Shun pendurado no pescoço, voltou à sala e o deixou assistindo desenho animado.

Agora faltava um último destino, a cozinha. Abriu a porta lentamente, tentando preparar o coração para o que veria a seguir, mas não adiantou, nada poderia prepará-lo para o que viu... Shiryu sentado em posição de lótus em cima da pia, concentrado, estufando o peito e rasgando a camiseta, a torneira ligada simulando as cascatas de Rozan. O peru de Natal, ainda congelado, pousava sobre o fogão com as pernas cruzadas em meditação. No chão, com o rótulo banhado em lágrimas, a garrafa de suco de laranja que usariam para o brinde.

- Mestre Ancião, Shunrei...

Praticamente foi possível escutar a paciência de Ikki explodindo.

- O. Que. Significa. Isso? – falou pausadamente, louco de raiva.

- Saudades de casa?

- Já chega! Ave Fênix! – fogo, um clarão, pratos, talheres, copos, garrafa, Shiryu e peru voando para todos os lados, um baque indicando o fim da travessia.

Resultado: peru assado, temperado e no ponto, mesa posta e suco servido. Praticamente um grande mago. O que a mente humana e seus infinitos mistérios não é capaz de revelar em um momento de crise. Nem escutou os aplausos de Shiryu enquanto saia pisando duro.

- Todo mundo na sala, agora! – a cambada veio praticamente voando. Shun, que já se encontrava lá, assistindo desenho, apenas choramingou que o Lula Molusco tinha sofrido um acidente. Ikki massageou a testa, estava começando a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. – Vocês conseguiram, esgotaram minha paciência, agora isso aqui vai ser do meu jeito. – todos se encolheram, temendo o triste julgamento que os aguardava – Preparem-se para conhecer o treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Xi, se lascaram.

- Seiya, você tem cara de faxineiro, vá limpar a bagunça que Hyoga fez no banheiro. Shiryu, arrume a árvore de Natal que Seiya descabelou, Hyoga, dê um fim nos pornôs da Saori, e Shun... Apenas continue assistindo Bob Esponja. – finalizou as ordens, mas todos continuaram pateticamente parados, orando a Zeus pela sua sorte. Iki estressou de vez. Um grito, um Ave Fênix e cada cavaleiro foi enviado ao seu devido destino.

As horas seguintes foram o terror absoluto. Chuck Norris e Capitão Nascimento pareciam franguinhas perto do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Limpem, arrumem, calem a boca, Ave Fênix – como forma de punição e para manter o peru aquecido, eram os principais comandos que se ouviam na residência, junto dos lamentos de dor dos demais cavaleiros, que já haviam enfrentado tudo, menos um Ikki furioso.

- Não consigo mais, a exaustão me consome. – Shiryu falou com suas últimas forças enquanto encerava o chão com o próprio cabelo – Seiya, tome meu cosmo e faça um milagre acontecer.

- Meu cosmo também. – Hyoga resmungou de seu lugar empoleirado no lustre, tirando o pó daquela porcaria cheia de pecinhas.

- E o meu... – Shun era o que se encontrava em estado mais lamentável, aquelas horas assistindo Bob Esponja não estavam fazendo bem para ele.

- Uryaaaaaaaaaaah! – Seiya, que até então estava praticamente morto depois de desinfetar o banheiro, ergueu-se outra vez, sua vida queimando junto com o cosmo dos demais cavaleiros – Pegasus Faxinenken!

Horas depois, o silêncio reinava absoluto, a casa estava tão limpa que o chão parecia um espelho, a decoração natalina era de fazer inveja de tão perfeitamente organizada e os bronzeados jaziam no tapete da sala, exaustos, esbaforidos, cansados e doloridos. Ikki era a satisfação em pessoa.

- Liderança tirana definitivamente combina comigo. – riu consigo mesmo enquanto sentava para relaxar. Também era filho de Fênix e merecia um descanso. Iria fechar os olhos, apenas por um momento, um nadinha de nada e então... – Zzzz.

---

- Droga, acabei dormindo – piscou algumas vezes para afastar os resquícios de sono e se levantou. Já devia ser meia-noite, hora de chamar o bando e começar a ceia. Porém... – O QUE É ISSO?

- Wiiiiiiii. – um grito, uma risada besta e lá estava Seiya deslizando pelo corrimão da escada e jogando bolas de lama.

- Mamãe – um lamento, um choro e eis Hyoga chafurdando na lama e despedaçando as flores da decoração.

- Buaaaa – um berreiro, mais outro, sim, era Shun, cavando um buraco no meio da sala, tentando fazer um enterro para o peru.

- Meu cosmo... – uma frase, um barulho de tecido rasgando e aquele era Shiryu, estufando o peito e destruindo as roupas do Fênix.

Fez o que qualquer dono de casa faria, caiu duro para trás.

---

- Ikiiiiiii, meu irmão. – não, não queria acordar, ter um pesadelo com a Saori era melhor do que a destruição que o aguardava caso abrisse os olhos.

- Será que ele morreu? – afe, ainda tinha que escutar os comentários inteligentes do pocotó.

- Vai ver ele também sente saudade de mamãe. – custava deixá-lo dormindo, pô?

- Hoje foi um dia cheio, Ikki também merece descansar. – finalmente alguém com um pouco de bom senso.

- Mas já é quase meia noite. Meu irmãaaaaao. – cara, depois desse berreiro bem do lado da orelha, impossível alguém descansar em paz.

- Que é? – abriu os olhos de má vontade, encontrando os quatro pestes observando-o na casa perfeitamente limpa e brilhante... Limpa e brilhante!

Levantou-se de um pulo e começou a rir descontroladamente, havia sido apenas um pesadelo. Só a droga de um pesadelo idiota. Riu de forma um pouco mais doida e caminhou até a cozinha, sendo seguido pelos demais, que tentavam não parecer tão culpados.

Sentaram-se, e todos, muito prestativos, começaram a servir Ikki, agradá-lo, paparicá-lo. Um clima perfeito de Natal. Comeram, beberam, trocaram votos. Na opinião de Fênix, era assim que os Natais deviam ser. Nada de bagunça, sujeira e destruição, apenas a completa paz.

- Só espero que ele não repare no remendo no meio da sala e na mudança do peru pelo chester... – Hyoga cochichou para Shiryu enquanto era todo sorriso para Ikki - Foi a única coisa que deu para encomendar de última hora.

- Só sorria e acene, sorria e acene.

**FIM**

---

La la la Feliz Natal!  
Fic escrito meio à moda miguelão, já que ando sem idéias... mas e daí? É Natal, vamos festejar, encher a cara de água com gás e se empanturrar de pudim la la la.  
Enfim, a coisa toda ficou absurdamente idiota, mas ontem de noite eu achei engraçado quando comecei a escrever XD  
=*


End file.
